Innocent? Oh no, Not at all!
by WeeshyWeesha
Summary: Slashy... A game of Truth or Dare... HP, HGL, FWGw (I am really not sure what rating it should be... think it is Pg-13... My friends say it should be R, but there isn't any sexual intercourse... Help? Review please ! Thanks!)
1. Harry and Cream

A/N: This is supposed to be a very sick (cough cough) humorous story. Some SLASHES may include: Harry/Ron, Fred/George, and Lavender/Hermione. I know this wouldn't happen but try to go with the flow! If you don't like the pairings you shouldn't read. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry and Cream  
  
"What do you think your doing, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. It was difficult for Harry to hear what Malfoy was saying, in fact, Harry didn't even notice Malfoy was standing in back of him. The wind was blowing fiercely into Harry's ears. It was a chilly autumn day in Hogsmeade. Already the foliage was beautiful with red, golden brown, and gold leaves flipping about in the wind.  
"Did you hear me, Potter, or were you thinking about that Mudblood, Granger?" Harry whipped around, his hair ruffled with the wind as he turned.  
"Malfoy? What the hell?" Malfoy blinked, his cold gray eyes wandering as he spoke.  
"Hey, Potty, how about you join us in 'The Three Broomsticks' for a bit of Butterbeer and a game of 'Truth-or-Dare'? Not that I want you to, you know" Malfoy quickly added, "It was a dare from Lavender".  
Harry pondered on the spot for a moment or two, then said "Sure! I could use a Butterbeer and a bit of fun!".  
Harry gazed at the magnificent Halloween decorations (Wizards are very into Halloween unlike us Muggles). 'Wow! This is amazing! I should really tell Sirius (We miss you Sirius!) about this!' Harry thought as he gazed. Suddenly he found himself under the doorway of 'The Three Broomsticks'. Everything was lit up in Orange and Green lights. Harry could hear cheering from a dimly lit corner of the pub.  
"Ah, well, I guess we will be going over in that" Harry nodded in the direction of the cheering voices, "direction?" The corner of Malfoy's thin lips twitched, as the he were about to smile. Harry walked over and planted himself on a cozy looking chair beside Ron.  
"Oy, Harry!" Ron piped, "Aw, hell, you missed Crabbe and Goyle's dare! It was bloody brilliant! Hermione beamed at Ron's statement and said "Oh hello Harry! I thought you weren't going to come!"  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry responded as though he were so excited to see her.  
Suddenly a deep, manly voice started to speak, "Okay, Weasley, Truth or Dare?"  
Ron though for a moment, then said "Dare" rather bravely. 'It can't be that bad' said a voice in the back of Ron's head. 'Can it?'  
"Right then.. Hmmmm. I got it! I dare you to.lick cream off of Potter's face!" The girls in the group giggled manically while the boys had a disgusted look on their faces. Crabbe got up from his seat and asked Maddame Rosmerta if she had any spare whipped cream. She handed Crabbe the cream and he started to walk slowly back to the group. Just before Crabbe started spraying the whipped cream on Harry's face, he gave Ron a reproachful look and Ron returned it with an 'I'm sorry!' gaze.  
As Crabbe began spraying the whipped cream over Harry's face and lips, Ron blushed. "Oh, go on Ron, it can't be that bad!" Hermione tried to reassure Ron but it didn't work. Ron started to think very nasty thoughts. 'Well at least I am going to enjoy this. But, Harry, it will be so humiliating for him!'. Ron advanced on Harry as Harry lay on the ground. Ron knelt over him and planted one hand on either side of Harry's head. He lowered his mouth until he reached about 2 inches about Harry's forehead. There were gasps from the audience in anticipation. Harry took a few staggering breaths as Ron's tongue grazed his forehead.  
'At least I am liking this. Actually it is quite turning me on.' Harry thought as Ron then began to lap up the delicious cream on Harry's cheeks. He groaned in pleasure as Ron moved to Harry's lips to finish the dare off.  
'Well, good thing my knickers are loose.' Both of them thought. This was getting way to arousing for the both of them. Harry gasped as Ron's tongue casually slipped into the crack between Harry's lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know it is kind of a cliff hanger. Don't worry it gets even hotter. Review me! Sorry this is my first fan fic so be nice!!! 


	2. I Fancy

A/N: This is a bit better than the first Chap. At least that is what I think. This one contains Lavender and Hermione SLASH! I am not sure if the story should be R. My friends say it should be but there is no sex. Review me if you think it should be R. Just don't flame! I am having a bit of trouble here! ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2  
  
I Fancy.  
  
Harry parted his lips a bit more so Ron's tongue could enter his mouth. Harry quickly got a taste of Ron's tongue, but before he could have any more, Ron pulled away leaving an amazed Harry on the floor. Each got more than they expected, so Ron flopped on his chair and Harry found another one, stunned at what just happened. Ron looked at Harry and gave him a 'We'll finish this later' kind of look. Ron finally spoke after the awkward moments of silence "Right then, Hermione, truth or dare?" His voice was trembling. Hermione looked up innocently at Ron, and simply said "truth". "Who do you fancy most out of the people in this group?" Ron said this rather too quickly. "Er. Well. L-Lavender." Hermione's voice was trembling madly when she spoke. "What?" Ron gasped "All this time I thought you fancied Harry!" Hermione shook her head. 'Wow' Ron thought to himself in disbelief. "Well then, Malfoy, truth or dare?" "Dare" Malfoy was very suspicious at what Granger had in store for him. Hermione thought for a few moments then gasped excitedly. "I dare you to swig a pint of Butterbeer. While dancing around like a monkey with one leg!" Several of the girls in the circle giggled madly. Hermione stood up, swiped off all the dust on her skirt and got a Butterbeer for Draco. She handed him the pint and he began to stand up. Soon enough he was hoping on his strong left leg. Everyone was laughing their Asses off when he started to drink his Butterbeer. The drink was spilling out of his mouth and dribbling down his chest and his legs, getting them all sticky. His shirt was dribbled with liquid marks. When Malfoy stopped dancing, there was a puddle of golden liquid shining at his feet. He was panting as he sat down in his dry chair. The whole corner was exploding with laughter. Even Crabbe and Goyles eyes were watering from laughing so hard. Everyone calmed down and Malfoy whispered "Alright, Granger, truth or dare?" As he said this he sounded infuriated. A voice in the back of Hermione's head was telling her 'It would only be fair if I choose dare.' Hermione agreed with her conscience. "Fine. Dare" She sounded partially confident in her decision. Malfoy smiled maliciously. He already made up his mind. "Good choice, Granger. I dare you to make out with La-la-la-Lavender" when he said Lavender Hermione's heart skipped a few beats. "WHAT?!" Hermione sounded furious, "Just because I fancy Lavender, does NOT mean I want to go snogging with her! You inconsiderate ARSE!" Hermione burst out. "No, no, Hermione it's okay! It's okay because. Because I fancy you, too!" Lavender squealed right before Hermione could burst out into tears of fury. "R-Really?" Hermione got a little closer to Lavender. "Really, really" lavender whispered before pulling her partner into a soft kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around Lavender's neck and brought her closer to deepen the kiss. Although there was no tongue, it was very passionate and loving kiss that blew each of their minds, as well as the people around them. But it didn't matter to the two kissing in the middle, as long as they could be together, it didn't matter anymore. Lavender began to back Hermione to a wall and pushed her eagerly against it. Her hands explored Hermione's neck and arms. 'Oh! Her skin is so soft!' Lavender though as she put her hand up to Hermione's chin and brought their mouths even closer together. Hermione lid her hands around her lover's shirt and wrapped them around her waist to bring their bodies closer. This was obviously too much for their first so Lavender suckled gently and Hermione's bottom lip and pulled out of the kiss. "Wow! That was amazing love!" Hermione panted. "You can have some more when we get back in the castle" Lavender whispered and nipped at Her loves earlobe. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Did you not? Review me! Read what I wrote in the other A/N. I would really appreciate what you guys think! More to come! Toodles! REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
